runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Charlie the Unicorn/Archive
. Charlie the Unicorn? Are you FK***G kidding Me?! What happened to the old days when real clans got featured on the front page. Like Team Falcon, AoS, Amanecer, Kaiser Blade. These old clans were all apart of the REAL Runescape. Now that RS has died, so have the proud and glorious clans that once ruled it and this wikia. It's said to see this day, but I guess all great things my clan, all clans, and now RS its self have an end. 08:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) {C}Unfortunately, I have to agree with the general sentiment of your statement. Though I disagree with your reasoning. The reason that Charlie the Unicorn is a featured clan and not a larger and more established clan, is not because runescape or the clan community have died, it is because the clan community of Runescape has, is, and probably will never stop- ignoring this wiki's existance. When the wiki was founded, the leaders of this wiki's community were clan leaders, moderators in game, members of the CLF, The Mod Forums, RSC and RSB. Now we have people who don't even play the game of runescape. What motivation or incentive is there for a community to support and add to a wiki, when the wiki is so heavily outdated, and its community a representation of a different age? I would agree, "Charlie the Unicorn?!? Really?!?" But then, the process of having an article be featured requires some form of application. There is no clan using this wiki regularly that hasn't been featured, so when Charlie the Unicorn applies, they get in. Nobody else is applying We cannot blaim the wiki community, they cannot create epic clan articles to feature; but some question must be asked as to why no clans are currently using this wiki and creating articles. I posted an incredibly long thought on that subject here: Forum:Namespace. I think though, that you should show respect to Charlie the Unicorn. They may not be large or long-established, but they are a feature clan article on our wikia. DO NOT disrespect their contribution to this wiki, or the clan community, by ranting and equating them to lesser times. How would you feel if you were a feature article, and some Ass came to your talk page and ranted? Congratz to you Clan:Charlie the Unicorn, it is an accomplishement to be recognized as you are. Sincerely, 13:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I can understand you are saying and our clan is not featured for the reasons that you are used to, but because of the fact that there were no other "real clans" trying for the spot. I think that it is good to switch things up every once and a while, and if you want to vote for the next spot be my guest. Us being the only clan even trying for the spot shouldn't have criticism. You are entitled to your opinion, but I don't agree. : 22:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC)